Nostalgia
by Ochibi-san-sama-chan
Summary: Shin has a moment of nostalgia while walking his girlfriend, Kanna, back home. Fluffiness ensues. ShinxOC Shin OC


**I personally like this oneshot a lot and I hope you do too. I fell like there is not enough Shin love so this is for all the Shin fans! Number 40 all the way!**

**I think I made Shin a bit OOC in this so I'm sorry :'(  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I still don't own Eyeshield 21...I mean I called the owners and everything but they just wouldn't give in :(

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia<strong>

Kanna looked out at the football players that were practicing in the field and smiled. She watched her boyfriend tackle one of his teammates to the ground. She could see the guy clutching his ribs as he got up from the ground. The coach blew his whistle, signaling the end of practice. All the players stopped their activities and went to the changing room. Her boyfriend though, looked over at where she was standing and jogged over. He looked down at her, his face flushed from practice. She smiled at him, "Are you going to stay for extra training?"

He nodded, "It may take a while. You can leave if you want to."

She shook her head, "No, I'll wait. I brought something to occupy myself, so take as long as you want okay?"

He nodded and headed back; the number 40 on his football jersey disappearing as he entered the changing room.

Yes, Shin Seijurou was Sakamoto Kanna's boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kanna looked up from the book she was reading. Shin was jogging around in a light blue jersey and sweat pants.<p>

He had been training for 2 hours already and the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon.

Kanna put her book in her bag and walked down to the field. She waited until Shin made his way around the field for probably the hundredth time and slowed to a halt when he saw his girlfriend standing there. She smiled like always and said, "Time to go home."

He nodded and they both walked to the changing room. Shin headed on inside and took a quick shower and came back out with his casual clothes which consisted of a blue long sleeve shirt and dark blue loose pants.

They both walked out of Ojo University.

Only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. The silence was comfortable; not the least bit awkward. Kanna moved closer to him as a cold breeze brushed past them.

Shin got a hold of her hand. Kanna blushed a bit. It was always rare for Shin to do anything even the slightest bit romantic, only when they were alone. She smiled and moved even closer to his body. He was always so warm.

She then decided to strike up a conversation, "Who are you going up against this week?"

"Enma University."

"Hm~ Sena-kun's team huh? No wonder your working harder than usual. It'll be your first time facing him ever since he came back from America right?"

He nodded, "I want to see how much stronger he's gotten."

She giggled, "I'm sure you're not the only one. He wasn't showing his full power during the game with Koigahama."

He nodded again.

She sighed at her boyfriends brief responses then looked up at him, "Hey, how about after the game we go out and get a bite."

He looked at her, "There is no guarantee that Ojo will come out victorious."

She shook her head, "I know that, but, you've been training a whole 2 weeks for this game. You've got to be at least a bit tense or anxious about facing Sena-kun, so you should go out to eat to relax a little. And as a bonus we get to spend some time together. How about it?"

Well that was true. He _had_ been working out non-stop for this match. He wanted to be as strong as he could be for when he faced Sena. He _was_ a bit anxious because he really wanted to see how much Sena had progressed. And he wasn't spending as much time with Kanna as he wanted to.

He looked at her face. She had a hopeful glint in her eyes. She would never voice it out loud but she really wanted to spend time with Shin; if only for an hour or two. He smiled. A smile that no one else would ever, in their lifetime, come to see. A smile that was shown only for Kanna. And he nodded.

She felt a wave of happiness burst inside her and she hugged Shin around his waist, "I'm so glad."

Shin hesitantly enclosed his arms around her slender body and hugged her. She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest, "You won't be worried about being 'nutritionally balanced' will you?"

Shin shook his head. Kanna had a habit of teasing him about that. She was actually the person to break him away from that strict diet. Whenever she asked him out to eat she would ask that question for her own personal amusement. Shin didn't mind the teasing and he found it cute.

Now that Shin thought about it, Kanna had really changed Shin for the better. His morning jogs only consisted of just that; jogging. No weight lifting or finger push ups, just jogging. He learned to notice people by their faces and not their muscle stature; which honestly took quite sometime to learn. And he was a bit better at handling electronics. He could now operate little things like a camera or a cell phone; but still had some trouble with computers and vending machines. Shin wasn't as antisocial with others. He could talk with people about non-football related topics.

This all happened during their third year of high school. He knew Kanna from middle school and she happened to be in his computer class for a semester. That's where she was able to help him out with his technology problem. He had learned that she was fond of football, her brother having played when he was in high school. She would come over to Ojo's games to watch him play and after the game she would go up to him to congratulate him on his great skill.

He had grown to like her very much and was always happy to be accompanied by her. She would sometimes have lunch with him and she would usually talk about some of the pro football teams she liked or some of the players she admired. It wasn't until half way into the school year that they got together. Shin had gone to Sakuraba to ask him about this weird feeling that always came up when he was with Kanna.

Sakuraba had explained that what Shin was feeling was called love. Shin, being the bright person he was (note the sarcasm), asked if it was something that he should have checked. Sakuraba then went into a big explanation about the concept of love. He had let him borrow romance movies and romance manga. Shin spent a whole week to watch and read what was lent to him and by the end of that week he came to understand his feelings toward Kanna.

He had once again gone to Sakuraba to ask how he could convey his feelings to her. So Sakuraba had made Shin ask Kanna out to take a walk around the park near her house. Then, while they walked, Shin would ask her to be his girlfriend.

The plan had ended successfully.

Though their relationship was a bit rough during the first few months, due to Shin's inability to show much emotion. But Kanna was patient while Shin learned to express (sort of) this new side of himself. He had never been open with anyone, at least, not in that level. But Kanna helped him. She began to worm her way into his every day life.

Suddenly, she was there, standing over him while she guided his hands carefully to press the correct buttons of the keyboard in front of him. She was there, coercing him to try the ice cream shake that she had just bought. She was there, telling him that recognizing people from their facial features was important as well. She was there, telling him that talking about the weather was a good conversation starter.

Shin, now, not only woke up in the mornings solely to eat, breathe, and think about football; but to see Kanna walking up to the gates of the university, to hear her voice greet him, and to see that precious smile she always had on her beautiful face.

Shin hugged her a bit closer and Kanna smiled a bit more widely, "What are you thinking of?"

Shin looked at her questioningly. She laughed, "You had a far off look. Were you remembering something?"

Shin shook his head, "Not really."

She ended their embrace but took a firm hold of his hand, "We should get going, before it gets any darker."

He pulled her back a bit and she turned to him, "What's wrong?"

Sakuraba had told him that he should try what he was about to do sometime. He said that it would make Kanna happy and he had seen it in some movies. The girls always seem to sigh contentedly.

He lifted her chin with his finger and brought his lips upon her. Kanna's eyes widened a fraction before slowly closing and leaning into his kiss.

They parted for a second then leaned in again for another kiss.

Kanna shyly parted away and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Shin smiled at how much she was blushing and he began to walk. Kanna followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>Once they reached her house Shin kissed her once again, much to Kanna's delight, and waved goodbye.<p>

As Shin walked home, he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the kiss they had shared. And he noticed that he couldn't wait for their dinner to come, all thoughts of the game with Enma were put away from his mind at the moment.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review lovelies! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hearts for you all!<br>**


End file.
